Uzkudun Llastra
Uzkudun Llastra (アドズクダン ラストラ, Adozukudan Rasutora) is an Arrancar assigned the number Tres (3rd) and associated with the Nueva Espada under the command of Los Pecadores. He is also one of four Espada that bare a Stigma, primarily the mark of Lust, and serves under Pecador, Roxanna Valentino. He currently resides in the Bleach: War of Souls universe. Appearance Among all the Arrancar associated with the Nueva Espada, Uzkudun is the tallest and largest, posing a mighty frame that absolutely towers over all those around him. The only individual that surpasses his height is Pecador, Ardent Zorn. In terms of physique, Uzkudun has an exceptionally-sculpted and well-defined musculature which seems to enlarge when he flexes, causing the veins in his arms and neck to become visible. He has a light complexion with a long rectangular face ending in a strong, clefted chin. His cheekbones and brow are quite prominent, lacking any eyebrows, with small green eyes hidden among his chiseled features. He is completely bald, the only indication of what color it may have been comes in the form of a thick black mustache with the ends turned up into points, similar to horns. The remnants of his hollow mask appears as two flattened stubs located on his forehead over his brow. In terms of attire, Uzkudun wears the typical colors of an Espada, though modified as many other members have. He has a long white jacket, but instead of wearing it, he simply let it hang loosely from his broad shoulders. This allowed him to easily discard it during battles without it interfering with his close quarter combat. Uzkudun wears the tradiational white pants that many Espada wear but they are tucked into black wrestling boots with white laces. Matching his boots, Uzkudun has black bands tied around his wrists by similar white lace. Tied around his waist is a thick black sash covering most of his stomach. His attire is reminiscent of a wrestling luchador, which also fits with his personality. Uzkudun's hollow hole is located directly in the center of his chest, and the location of his tattoo number (3) is located on his left bicep. Personality Despite being an Arrancar, Uzkudun does not present himself in the same manner of his fellow comrades. Instead, he comes off rather comically with bursts of intense emotion, accompanied by tears or animated gestures. He's known to be extremely confident in himself and his abilities, coming off as arrogant and short-sighted, and is usually seen with a wide grin on his face. When entering a room, he uses his massive frame to make his presence known, towering over all other Arrancar with his imposing physique. With a rather boisterous demeanor, Uzkudun appears rather fond of loud, grandstanding speeches and dramatic comments. When speaking, he does so with long winded sentences, placing emphasis on certain words to increased dramatic effect. He has a tendency to cut off people while they speak with a heated remark, though he's often viewed as being a goofball and not taken seriously. It is only because of his immense physical and spiritual power that he's viewed in any respectful light. Accompanied with his words is a very animated body, with Uzkudun striking poses and flexing in an attempt to intimidate his opponents. When entering a battlefield, its very much like a wrestler entering an arena, complete with lights and smoke generated by his Fracción. He presents his entire name, proceeding a list of self-titled names, finally ending with him throwing his hands into the air and pointing to the sky. Uzkudun also likes to degrade his opponents, sending disparaging remarks and presenting himself as the superior combat. He holds his body and ability in the highest regards, continuing with another bout of flexing to show off. As a wrestler, he greatly loves battle and conflict, with all of his attacks set up like a televised performance. He lets out loud battle yells when he launches his attacks, and is so fixated on this persona that he'll even react dramatically when struck by an opponent, even if the attack did no harm. In fact, many of his attacks have been named by himself with the creation of his own unique fighting style. He identifies his Fracción as his "Stable", a term used in the wrestling community that identifies a group of wrestlers that work under a head figure for the same cause. History Coming Soon. Plot Coming Soon. Powers & Abilities Master Hand-to-hand Combatant: His principle form of fighting that utilizes his monsterous strength to his advantage. Based on a form of free fighting, Uzkudun developed a fighting style very similar to that of wrestlers and grapplers. All of his moves involve power attacks, be it with his fists or feet, but excels greatly in the use of throwing moves and takedowns. He can seamlessly transition into a throwing technique from virtually any stance or attack. Uzkudun can also execute reversals by countering physical attacks directed at him, and considering his phenomenal levels of physical power, he can overcome virtually any sized opponent and guarantee the success of his moves. While primarily a strength-based style, Uzkudun has also shown impressive acrobatic maneuvers that he deploys from an elevated position. He's also exceptional at submission holds or counter grapples that allow him to deal damage after an enemy has attacked him. Because of his large frame and strength, there are very little opponents in the spiritual realm that could match him in close quarter combat, and even then he's considered one the most dangerous combatants within the Nueva Espada. Considering his rank as the number 3, his skills greatly exceed even that of Jackdaw Fendigaidd, the fourth Espada. He's shown to be quite ruthless in battle, as well, never letting his opponents escape his grasp and continuously pummeling them into the ground. Most of his attacks tend to be generic wrestling techniques, accompanied by yelling the name of said techniques to create a flashier display. *'Toro de Carga' (雄牛充電 (トロ ヅ カーガ), Toro Du Kaga; Spanish and Japanese for "Charging Bull") A full body technique where Uzkudun charges towards a target, head first, and delivers a powerful headbutt to inflict great damage. Using his large body, he gains a great deal of momentum and tramples through whatever is in his path. Even if an opponent isn't struck directly with Uzkudun's head, a glancing blow is enough to knock a target to the ground or trample them under his feet. *'Codo' (牛肘降下 (コド), Kodo; Spanish for "Elbow", Japanese for "Bull Elbow Drop") Uzkudun will use his heavy weight to drop down with a devastating elbow either to the midsection of the back of a fallen opponent. This attack has enough force to cause great internal damage, as well as breaking bones. Sometimes Uzkudun will remain on the ground with his elbow firmly planted on his opponent to grind on the them and cause additional damage and pain. *'Lazo' (暴れ牛ラリアット (ラドゾ), Radozo; Spanish for "Lariat", Japanese for "Rampaging Bull Lariat") A close quarter physical attack where Uzkudun will quickly thrust an extended arm out to his side and wrap it around an opponent's neck, striking them with great force and driving them down to the ground. He's even shown to use this technique to send a target through the air and crashing through whatever structures are located behind them. *'Rodilla' (転がり強気膝 (ロヂラ), Rodira; Spanish for "Knee", Japanese for "Rolling Bull Knee") Using surprising athleticism, Uzkudun can turn his entire body and strike with a devastating knee to the side or top of an opponent's head, dealing great damage and driving them to the ground from the action. *'Gran Toro' (大雄牛 (グラン トロ), Guran Toro; Spanish and Japanese for "Great Bull") An aerial attack where Uzkudun uses his entire body to damage his opponent. First, he will leap into the air and turn his body so he's perpendicular to his opponent and come crashing down on top of their upper torse and smash them into the ground. This attack utilizes his height and weight to his advantage to maximize the damage he deals, as well as pin his target to the ground. Sonído: Even with his massive frame, his speed is not at all hampered. While the exact level of this skill is unknown, Uzkudun possesses incredible speed, enough so that he can overtake a captain of the Gotei 13. He applies his speed regularly with his fighting style so that he can execute his powerful attacks swiftly and with deadly precision. With his skill in Sonído, he has equally impressive reflexes that he uses to evade his opponent's attacks, as well as catch them to perform one of his infamous reversals. Its truly frightening to witness Uzkudun appear instantly without warning considering how large he is. Enhanced Hierro: Gifted with extraordinary levels of Reiryoku, Uzkudun possesses an equally powerful Hierro which proves much stronger than many of the other Arrancar. Given the nature of his fighting style, this particular skill proves an invaluable tool, as he can fight opponents up close, regardless if they are wielding weapons or not, and remain unharmed. Uzkudun's Hierro provides tremendous physical protection, able to endure huge amounts of punishment without any visible signs of harm. This applies to both bladed and blunt weapons. When blades strike against his skin, sparks can be visibly seen and the sound of metal scraping against metal can be heard. Sometimes, his Hierro proves powerful enough to cause weapons to shatter against his body. Only significantly powerful opponents can bypass his Hierro to the point that they can inflict any form of injury. Immense Strength: His brawn is unmatched within the Nueva Espada, with only Los Pecadores being able to stand on par with him. And even then, also some of them can meet that feat. Even without his Resurrección, Uzkudun is undisputed in regards to strength and can level huge structures with just a single punch. Barriers cannot withstand repeatedly assaults from his massive fists and will eventually crumble to his might. It is not uncommon to send foes flying through the air likes missiles from his attacks and makes great use of his strength with his grappling techniques. If caught in his hands, Uzkudun can easily fling an opponent around or apply one of his many throw maneuvers to drive them down into the floor. Most of his slams are capable of producing large craters, while his opponents are firmly planted into the ground. His strength allows him to fight creatures several stories tall and toss them without any apparent difficulty. He greatly enjoys boasting his level of strength, often flexing and posing to his opponents in an effort to impress and intimidate them. With his build, he's able to grab oversized objects and use them as rudimentary weapons, though prefers to his body as his principle means of dealing damage. His strength is also transferred to his legs and can make mighty leaps to come down on his targets, producing explosions as a result of him slamming the ground. *'Shockwaves:' Through pure brute force alone, Uzkudun can produce frightening powerful waves of force that can travel over great distances and destroy sturdy objects. These waves can be created simply through whipping his arm through the air quickly, releasing violent pressure that can knock back his targets. There are a few methods that he can produce such reactions. One of which is by stompling the ground, causing the earth to split as the force ripples throughout the ground. He employs this attack when an opponent is hiding behind a barrier, letting the force travel underneath to strike them. Another method is by bringing his hands together in a powerful clap, release the wave as a projectile of intense force and strike from a distance. The force can shatter glass and crumble rock, even having enough power to repel attacks. These shockwaves can also be produced through slamming opponents into the ground, usually accompanied by explosions. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Despite his eccentric demeanor, Uzkudun is a deceptively perceptive individual, able to analyze an opponent's fighting style and determining the most probable attack they are going to launch. He uses this form of enhanced instincts to anticipate an opponent and counter with a reversal attack or throw. Uzkudun often catches individuals off guard with his surprising intelligence and observational skills, and uses that advantage to continuously press his opponents. He has a knack for identifying weak areas in an attack, or judge the timing of them so that he can leap in and unleash his fearsome might. Cero: The signature attack of all Arrancar, Uzkudun can produce a powerful Cero quickly and with deadly precision. Though with his level of power, it is much stronger than lower ranked Espada, creating a massive explosion on contact. Uzkudun's signature Cero is released through his mouth, where he opens it wide and begins to collect white energy as it swirls into a ball directly in front of his face. Once fully charged, he simply exhales to release the energy as a wide white beam of destructive energy capable of engulfing whole groups. Immense Spiritual Pressure: As one of the top four highest ranking Espada, Uzkudun possesses tremendous volumes of spiritual energy pouring out from his massive frame. When exerting it visibly, it takes the form of bright white aura that can be further extended into a large pillar that can be seen from great distances. The pressure that it produces is so intense that lieutenant level opponents will immediately start to suffer adverse effects, such as a smothering sensation and an intense pressing down that forces them to the ground. Even among captain level opponents, he produces a very strong pressure that places him among one of the strongest forces within Leo Grande's army. With his boisterous personality, he is not at all shy about showing off his power, regularly striking a pose while flexing his muscles and producing his aura. When he does this, his aura becomes visibly tense, flaring up like gyser of energy, while releasing waves of pressure that is capable of knocking back weaker individuals, as well as pushing back captains of the Gotei 13. With his tremendous power, he's able to produce a much stronger Hierro that negate attacks almost entirely. Stigma: Lust Cupio (火吐き情熱 (クピオ), Cupio; Latin for "Desire", Japanese for "Fire-Spitting Ardor") Bearing the mark of Lust, Uzkudun is capable of using his intense emotions to produce white flame-like energy around his fists to deal increased damage or enhance the destructive power of his Cero. This energy is purely a manifestation of his desires to win and become more powerful, coating the white fire around his body to enhance his attack power. Though he's also able to use this intense flame to produce a stronger Hierro, effectively making him invulnerable to any form of physical damage for a short period of time. As stated before, his Cero is also augemented greatly, producing a larger and more powerful version that has a bigger blast radius. This skill does come with several drawbacks. If overly used, it will begin to burn away at Uzkudun's insides, eventually leading to large amounts of fatigue. Also, when branded, Uzkudun is now under the command of Pecador, Roxanna, who Uzkudun is absolutely infatuated with and follows her every command. Zanpakutō Uro (大魔王角 (ウロ), Uro; Spanish for "Auroch", Japanese for "Great Demon Horn") Despite his large appearance, Uzkudun has a rather small Zanpakutō, similar to a wakizashi, that seems even smaller in his hands. The handle is wrapped in a golden cloth and has a silver hourglass shaped crossguard. The blade is sheathed into a black scabbard and is mainly concealed tucked into the sash behind his back. *'Resurrección:' Uzkudun never uses his blade unless when preparing to release his Resurrección. When he's ready to release his true form, Uzkudun takes his Zanpakutō and brings it to his chest, placing a hand on the handle and another of the exposed blade. His spiritual pressure will begin to glow, releasing potent waves as his energy builds up. He'll then state its release command, "Shout" (叫ぶ, Sakebu), and twist his hands in opposite directions, causing his Zanpakutō to explode into an enormous cloud of gold and white smoke. It will then rage upward into a large pillar, expanding outward as he continues to release his power during the transformation. His body will begin to enlarge, increasing to gigantic proportions as a white liquid appears and begins to mold itself over his arms and much of his upper torso. His arms seem to grow even larger for his body, not much unlike Edrad Liones's Volcánica. His arms are now massive in comparison to the rest of body, completely coated by a smooth white armor molded to his musculature while the armor extends upward past his shoulders, flaring out and creating a series of piping similar to exhausts. It begins to flare out near the bicep, covering the shoulders and then curving outward in a slight hook. Each arm is nearly the height of his entire body, with his kuckles just barely clearing the surface of the ground. The armor extends over his upper torso, covering his chest while still revealing his hollow hole. The armor also covers his back and connects to a thick neck guard and helmet as one continuous piece. The helmet covers the sides and top of his head, while the stubs on his forehead have become a pair of two large black horns that extend from the middle of his brow, over his eyes and then extends up and curls back. Another set of them have also sprouted at the sides of his jaw, coming from above his ears, down where his sideburns would be and then curling upward past his chin. His lower body remains mostly unchanged, except for white bone knee and shin guards. In this form, Uzkudun has literally doubled in size, creating a true monster and demon on the battlefield several stories tall and weighing easily over a ton at this point. :Resurrección Special Ability: Uro's primary ability is it provides Uzkudun with an enormous boost to his physical strength and durability, well beyond his current limitations. This makes him a nearly unstoppable force once in motion and can trample his opponents under him with his massive size. In fact, he regularly uses this method to attack his opponents, charging at them with his massive bulk and striking them with his entire body like a rampaging bull. With the size of his hands, he's able to wrap his fingers around the entire body of shinigami, with only their heads and feet poking out. The only weakness this attack possesses is that Uzkudun is unable to make sudden turns when in full motion and needs to slow down considerably to make any quick stops or else his own momentum would keep him in moving. His spiritual power also explodes to even higher levels, making his Hierro and Cero much more powerful while in this form. Also, Uro has a unique ability to separate his arms at the elbow and launch them at his opponents as a ranged weapon, while thick chains attached from the stub and forearm help retract the projectile back in place. :*'Monstrous Strength:' Uzkudun is considered one of the most physically powerful individuals in current existence in the spirit realm, with only Leo Grande and Ardent Zorn being able to match and exceed his own level of strength. His strength while in Uro is described as truly monstrous and nearly limitless, and the sheer power behind each strike is positively devastating with the damage it produces able to completely level building sized structures. A single step, combined with his size, creates tremors similar to earthquakes that can shake a large area. Punches alone can release shockwaves that can shatter boulders and blow entire structures as if it were consumed by explosive force. Being struck by one of these punches is enough to kill ordinary opponents, and even against captain level individuals, inflict grievous amounts of damage and cripple them. While this form does not allow the same level of speed and agility as his sealed form, Uzkudun can still execute powerful attacks further enhanced by his new strength and his massive frame. Some of the more simple body attacks that Uzkudun previously used can still be applied in his new form, particularly his Gran Toro technique that takes advantage of his size and weight. He throwing techniques have also received a tremendous boost, where slamming an opponent into the ground is enough to bury them under yards of dirt and stone. The only disadvantage that Uro presents to his fighting style is his ability to perform joint locking techniques due the size of his arms, causing an awkward gripping method. To make up for this, he can simply use his massive strength to tear opponents in his hands or crushing their bones to dust with a simple squeeze. :*'Enhanced Hierro: '''With the enormous level of spiritual power he gains in his released form, Uzkudun's Hierro is further enhanced to help him negate powerful attacks, and the armor covering him grants him additional protection. Because of his enlarged arms, he can simply shield himself by holding them up over his face or stacking them to nearly protect his entire body. At any point, he can summon his Stigma to further enhance his Hierro, though the sheer amount of spiritual power he exerts puts a tremendous strain on his body, creating an effect similar to a heart attack. :*'Arm Detachment: '''The armor covering his arms are polished smooth and you would have to look very closely to see the seam located just under the elbow. Without warning, Uzkudun can separate his hand and forearm from the rest of his arm and launch it towards a target as a ranged weapon. Uzkudun typically holds out his arm, pointing it towards his target and then sends it out. When it detaches, smokes shoots out of the exhausts at his shoulders, creating a sound similar to shotgun, and the lower half flies out towards his target while a thick black chain extends out of from the stub. Uzkudun proves to still have control over his hand, able to move its fingers to grasp his targets. This proves great versatility in its use. He can use it to strike a far away target with his fist, grab a target to pull them in or swing them around, or clasp a surface and pull himself similar to a grappling hook. He can even use it as an enhanced rocket punch of sorts by striking his opponent, firing the arm out and send his opponent crashing into a surface with damage increased by the force of his punch. Trivia *Uzkudun is inspired by Paulino Uzcudun Eizmendi, a Basque heavyweight boxer who is considered to be the greatest heavyweight from Spain.